


First Times

by Spritzy



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotica, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Making Love, Making Out, NSFW, Nudity, Realistic, Romance, Sarcasm, Sex, Smut, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spritzy/pseuds/Spritzy
Summary: Branch and Poppy explore the physical side of their romance. Detailed, honest love written for adult readers.Lemons with a nice soft buildup and moments of everyday life.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Forest Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice these events take place inside the canon of a certain slow burn fic. Even if you haven't read that the NSFW here will still make sense and be enjoyable. The author of that fic knows this exists and asked not to be credited. :)

“Ready for our date?”

Ready? Branch couldn’t stop his stupid ears from perking up. He knew Poppy noticed these things, but it wasn’t like he could control it. “I’m not sure spending a weekend alone in the woods far from civilization is exactly what a troll would consider a date.”

“It’s not that far.”

Branch unrolled the map. “It’s pretty far.”

“It’s just outside screaming distance from the village.”

“Scre...” he faltered over the innuendo. Screaming distance. Poppy’s teasing grin told him everything he needed to know. He raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to scream?”

“What! No. Are you?”

“You know I’m not that noisy,” Branch said.

“ _Do_ I?”

Well, uh, no, technically she didn’t, so she had him there. But she knew what he meant. Considering how last week’s game of tag had almost ended, she knew. Tangled together at the base of the hill in their own private world…

In fact he was pretty sure if he kept standing here with nothing to do but daydream and look at Poppy’s nature-themed outfit, he’d explode. Branch tore his lidded stare away from the jungle leaf cloak. He hefted the popup tent on his back. “Guess we’d better start walking.”

“Great! And just for the record, yes, the others know where we are, and no, they won’t be bothering us.” The rainbow cupcake charm on Poppy’s rucksack jingled while she caught up with him.

“You’re _sure_ Guy got the message this time? No glamping?”

She laughed. “I’m sure.”

They held hands on the way out of Troll Village. No one tried to stop them or ask where they were going. No one decided to tag along at the last minute. Branch sighed with relief once they got off the main trail.

Fingers slipped away as they focused on the journey. He watched the thick stack of rolled bedding bob in front of him. She’d packed an awful lot for only one weekend. They’d been camping with friends before, and she’d traveled alone for a while, so he knew she was perfectly capable. Yet here she was with an overly stuffed rucksack.

“I can carry some of that for you,” he said.

“It’s alright. Yours is heavier since it’s got the food in it.”

Nice weather followed them through the forest. Late afternoon tinted the foliage golden orange. They’d have time to make camp and maybe eat something before it got too dark.

After a long hike they emerged from the woodline into a grassy clearing. Stones ringed a small charred dip further from the trees. Plants creeping between the stones indicated the fire pit hadn’t been used in a while. Three long sitting logs circled it. To the side Branch spied a grated cooktop for grilling over the fire.

This camping site was too far from the village to be a favored one, but close enough to see some use. To Branch’s eyes it made the ideal location. All they had to do was pitch the tent. Everything else sat ready and waiting.

“I’ll go get water from the steam,” Poppy said.

Branch opened up the tent roll. Yellow fabric rustled as the tightly packed unit popped out. He stretched it over the grass and hammered down the support stakes. In only a few minutes the mid-size A frame was ready. For as much as Branch knew about creating shelter, he had to admit it didn’t compete with a lightweight, waterproof, ventilated tent from the Party Factory. The bottom even had a built-in ground sheet. No tarp needed.

Poppy returned with the water and unpacked their supplies over a flat stone. Then she hauled the rest into the tent and didn’t come out. Branch had guessed what the extra rolls she’d packed were, but he didn’t fully realize it until he peeped behind the front flap to see what she was up to.

A thick mattress took up most of the space. Over top of it spread a comfy blanket. On her knees Poppy finished adjusting the second quilt she’d layered above that one. Then she tossed two pillows to the back of the tent.

“I tried to make it comfortable,” she said, not meeting his gaze.

A bed. She’d planned all of this, for him. For them. He enjoyed camping; he loved spending time alone with her, she knew that.

Branch imagined crawling inside the tent to make use of the bed right now. The leaf cloak spread out beneath them. Her softness pressed to his bare skin. Frosting, how was he supposed to resist when they were out here alone? He wouldn’t be able to.

He moved back so Poppy could step outside, still not entirely sure he wasn’t going to pounce on her then and there. Only half her words registered in his brain. “We have time for a walk before it gets too dark.”

“Right! Ah, and then we could eat something?” he asked.

A sly smile quirked her lips. “That’s what I just said.”

They wandered onto a critter path leading to the stream nearby. By the water they skipped rocks, talked about village events, and shared hug time… and a few kisses. The pleasant evening uninterrupted by other trolls started to sink in.

Poppy’s smaller hand warmed up inside his while they walked. It still amazed him how easily they fit together. Dances and hugs with other trolls all felt different - taller, shorter, thinner - but Poppy always fit like a puzzle piece to his heart. He would’ve fallen in love with her no matter what shape either of them was; it just felt lucky it happened to be this.

Oddly he wasn’t nervous. Instead he felt relaxed. At the campsite he lounged on one of the logs and watched Poppy arrange cooking utensils. Instead of a dress she’d picked a shirt with a leaf clasp. The matching shorts did not hide what the dress usually did.

She caught him watching and stuck her tongue out. “Are we foraging for dinner or eating what you packed?”

Less work seemed like a nice idea for once. “Rations it is,” he said.

“Crunchy swamp moss or creamy swamp moss?” she teased.

“Neither.”

Little did she know the ingredient was part of his dried soup mix. She’d figure it out eventually. It’d be fun when she did.

Branch pulled the container out of the food supply and went to collect firewood for boiling water. They cooked supper and ate by the fire, and when Poppy complimented the soup, he smiled into his bowl and said nothing.

“You’re being sneaky,” she pointed out.

“Just planning what I need for grilled mushrooms steaks tomorrow.”

“Uh-huh. And I take it watching me dig through pots and pans earlier has everything to do with this plan.”

“Yep.”

“Well I have a plan too. I even scrapbooked mine.”

He hummed acknowledgement while he poured boiling water into a tub for washing dishes.

“It involves a bed.”

“Oh?”

“And two trolls.”

“Anyone we know?” he asked.

“Smidge and Milton,” she said without hesitation.

Wh—Ugh! He walked right into that trap. Poppy laughed wildly in the background. Pretend sourness coated Branch’s voice. “Thank you for the mental image _I did not need._ Please tell me you didn’t scrapbook that.”

“Of course not! Hahahaha!”

He rolled his eyes and plunged the bowls and plates into soapy water. “Have you even made a dirty scrapbook before?”

Poppy ignored his question with a big grin. She picked up a cloth and started drying the dishes he’d finished.

“No answer, huh,” he said. “Suspicious.”

“...Once or twice.”

He knew it. He smirked. “You’re terrible.”

“And you love me anyway!”

“I do.”

* * *

Bedtime brought around night critters and their music.

A cuddly evening after setting everything up felt right. Inside the tent they changed into pajamas with their backs turned. Being exposed for that brief moment made him jittery, part worried he might not meet her expectations, part knowing Poppy was in her natural splendor behind him.

Ever since he’d moved to the troll tree the nights apart grew fewer and fewer until there were almost none at all. It was immensely satisfying to have Poppy with him at the end of each day. They slept together all the time but they hadn’t, uh, _slept_ together.

He wanted to, though. He was ready. In spite of all his lingering fears he’d mess something up, he was ready.

He lay beside her on the cozy sleeping pallet and pulled the blanket up over them. Poppy didn’t turn off the lantern just yet. Instead she scooched so close her face and the happiness on it filled up his vision. The pillow cuddled her cheek. He wanted to touch her, but she beat him to it.

Delicate fingers softly trailed over his nose, his cheek, the rim of his ear. He hummed as happy syrupy feelings poured over his heart. The fluffy mood contrasted with the urge to shed pajamas and pull her bare body against his. Gentle love and pent-up desire smouldered.

He closed his eyes and let his hands wander. Fabric hid the addicting texture of her skin. Knowing she was underneath but not being able to touch just made him want her more. She felt so good. He nuzzled his nose to hers. He wanted to be connected. _Poppy…_

She kissed him. Gentle lips played along his. Soft pink fingers cupped his cheek. He felt like his soul was being drawn from his body, he wanted her so badly. Frosting, he’d have to sneak into the woods and take care of himself or he wouldn’t survive.

They both needed this soon, very soon, but tonight Poppy’s kiss lacked the firey demand for more. She wanted to settle in before taking a new step. He kind of did too. Still, excitement simmered around the back of Branch’s thoughts. This was their first vacation away from the others. What would happen?

Wedge crickets sang along the edges of the clearing. Lack of any breeze kept the world quiet. The peaceful ambience made him happy. He felt safe in their tent, not so far from the village, with Poppy snuggled close.

“This was a perfect idea,” he said. “I love you.”

The way her smile widened any time he told her made his heart sing. A ribbon of pink hair turned off the lantern, and in the darkness she whispered those three words back to him.

* * *

All day tension continued to build as they flirted. Teasing became bolder as confidence grew. Nobody was there to notice if he made a pass at her cute butt. Neither was there any rescue when Poppy decided to taste test honey off his finger. Branch nearly died seeing how eagerly she took him in. And the _feeling._ Mmmf.

Between amorous advances they somehow managed to enjoy the vacation itself.

Their afternoon spread into a scenic hike out of the valley to the pine forest. They snacked on sweet berries discovered along the way. Poppy sometimes spotted edible fruits before he did. Over the past year her foraging skills had improved incredibly fast. It didn’t seem like he’d ever stop being impressed by her. A list of positive Poppy qualities rolled through his mind until he wound up circling on how attractive she was and how much he wanted to touch her.

Poppy pulled a single drupelet off a troll-sized blackberry and nibbled so the juice didn’t squirt. “Remember when I ate that nightshade and got super sick?”

“You thought it was a blueberry. I had to zap you back to life. That was after I cut you out of the spiderwebs.”

She sighed nostalgically. “Good times.”

“Good times? Poppy you almost died!”

“But I didn’t. And then you were with me afterwards, so yeah, good times!” She frolicked through the meadow in high spirits. Up ahead tall trunks of the pine forest rose from the hillside.

Technically the trip to Bergentown had been their first time camping together. Branch remembered lying awake by the fire in his bedroll, still as stone, listening for predators but only being able to hear Poppy toss and turn and talk to her friendship collage.

“That night by the fire was the first time you ever sang to me,” he said.

“Branch I sang to you all the time!”

He shook his head. “No, you sang to all the trolls, or you had friends with you. It was never like that. Just you. It surprised me. I couldn’t even tell you to stop.” He’d been mesmerized. Spellbound.

“Not one complaint the whole song was strange for you now that I think of it.”

“It scared me a little. So I burned your ukulele.”

They both chuckled. The whole thing seemed absurd now.

“I prefer this one anyway.” Poppy put a hand to her hair, where the instrument he’d gifted her usually hid. He’d put passion into that special yellow ukulele, even though at the time he’d had no idea if she felt the same.

In single file they trekked up a difficult section of boulders. Once their feet were on solid ground Branch smirked. He asked even though he remembered. “Remind me how that song went…?”

Ahead of him the tail of Poppy’s hair shifted as she moved her gaze from the sky to the path. She didn’t say anything. Did she hear him?

Without warning she whipped around with a severe, shadowed expression, the ukulele in her hands. “ _Hello darkness my old friend.”_

The silly face lasted one phrase before she couldn’t keep the smile off. Facing him she strolled backwards, strumming, the ukulele’s passion flower shining softly in the daylight. _“I’ve come to talk with you again.”_

He joined her. Their voices twined, louder and louder to the tops of the trees, upbeat and harmonious.

 _Hear my words that I might teach you!_ _  
__Take my arms that I might reach you!_

Their duet banished the song’s original mellow tone. Woodland creatures became the accompaniment, following their path, glittering up tall trunks, dancing in the pine needle carpet. Poppy burst into a fit of giggles somewhere along the way. The animals carried her verse. “ _Of silence… of silence… of silence…!”_

Branch laughed. They’d energized the whole neighborhood and it was hardly silent anymore. Plus they had a huge audience. He didn’t care. Together they sang, moving in sync until there was hardly a gap between them. She was close enough to kiss. Easily.

Poppy tried to finish the song. “ _And whispered in the sound of silen—mmpfhp!”_

He dove in for the peck, landed it, and hopped back just as quickly. She laughed. “Branch!”

Energy from the music coursed through him. Could he take another kiss?

Poppy watched her partner’s playful competitive side emerge. He’d learned to have fun in place of the fear that kept him on the edge of parties for so many gray years. She’d never tire of seeing Branch just… be a troll.

But cupcakes be smashed if he thought he could sneak a smooch and get away with it. Especially not with that smug expression.

The look on her face must’ve given her plan away because Branch ran. He didn’t get far. They ended up with a wide tree between them. Branch’s adorable face peeked around one side. She jolted as if to attack, then ran the opposite direction, but no matter how much they tried to fake each other out neither could catch the other.

She was getting that kiss, for sprinkles’ sake. The way he’d been flirting touches over her all day made her impatient. Poppy sent a stream of hair around the trunk and shrank it. Branch’s indignant “hey!” sounded from the other side. Got him.

Quickly she circled the tree to find a grinning Branch side-pinned to the bark by a band of pink hair.

“Poppy, you can’t just—mmmf.”

The funny feeling of interrupting moving lips mashed against hers. Payback. Now they were even. Maybe? It didn’t feel like enough. She saw the same thought softening sapphire eyes.

Branch had nowhere to go. He tried speaking again but it was quieter this time. “...you can’t…”

A more serious kiss hushed both of them. Branch turned soft and pliable. His next words held no fire, like the end of a sentence that didn’t matter anymore. “...hair is cheating.”

“Is it?” Poppy murmured, game forgotten. She freed Branch. Pink tresses caressed over his body on the recall. Her mouth continued to hover near his.

Under a dreamy spell they watched each other. Poppy could tell what Branch wanted by the low heat in his gaze and the way it dipped to her lips and back. Shared desires poured into a craving for physical connection. Eyelids drifted shut.

Warm black intensified each tiny movement, each signal, each step in the dance that’d end with their selves united. The velvet tip of his nose brushed hers. In return she traced out the smooth, wide curves in his, relishing the pure contact. Light nose tips continued to tease. Breath tickled her lips with a kiss she couldn’t have. Branch played and she played back. She adored his secret soft center.

Every small brush became more and more tantalizing. The sensation of his lavender nose tucked to hers, the way her hands found his body, the way he sought her in kind—increasing electricity made her shiver. As the vibration curled around her shoulders Branch’s fingers slid down her arms. His nose moved along hers into place. They could reach each other but they didn’t, hovering on the ghost of a kiss. So close. The moment built until it became unbearable.

Berry flavored lips captured hers, full and soft and light. Incredible satisfaction fireworked as she nuzzled her lips to his. Floodgates of affection crashed open. Kiss by kiss they drew closer together. Branch’s hands snuggled her hips and still it wasn’t enough, still she craved more of the troll she loved so dearly. She leaned into him, guiding, pushing. He didn’t resist.

Footsteps turned until Branch’s back pressed to the tree. A hot thrill pooled inside Poppy as her body melded with his. Bark crinkled against his vest. Kisses didn’t stop.

The firm surface behind Branch made this a whole new experience. She could grind into him, feel every inch of any part she wanted. She tucked her head to the crook of his shoulder, fingers scrabbling at the bark, teasing bare teal skin while her chest pushed full flush to his. He was so _wide_ that she rested fully against him. Mmm~

Branch’s excited breaths skimmed her ear. Large hands skirted past her hips to gently grip her butt. Sprinkles, he so rarely did that she couldn’t help the exhale that almost sounded like a moan. He squeezed. Poppy’s pulse quickened.

Pressed this close she could feel his body responding to hers. It was hot, and hard. He wanted her physically and it made her mind spin.

How long had they waited? How many heady bedroom makeouts had simmered down to careful exploration, each time a tiny bit further? Without a doubt they both desired more. This was the right moment.

Braced against the tree Poppy slid one of her legs up Branch’s, dying to know what it felt like with absolutely nothing on. Skin brushed skin in the most delicious tingly way.

His thick fingertips slipped under the back of her shirt. The sensation raced pinpricks of anticipation up her spine. She got past his vest. Clothes remained on but they were both hungry for what lay beneath. Further up Branch’s hands went, engulfing her back, holding her tight. Oh, ffff— It was difficult to think past burying herself in teal fuzz. Light smokey campfire scent mingled in his hair.

Sounds of wet kisses and panting heated the air. Bark crackled under their bodies.

When Poppy thought to pull Branch to the ground she noticed the giant pine needles rolling underfoot. That would be scratchy. They hadn’t brought a blanket, and the forest shade was sure to be colder on bare skin.

The pace slowed as Branch reached the same conclusion. Unfortunately they were far from the cozy bedding in the tent.

They clung to each other while it sank in nothing more was going to happen just yet.

“Maybe we should go back…” she said.

“Yeah.” Branch’s voice had gone thick and husky in a way that set her body ablaze.

The mood from their forest makeout buzzed under the surface the whole return trip. Poppy was practically bursting with the thought they’d have their first time tonight.

The sooner they got back the sooner they could pick up where they left off.


	2. Camping

Darkening sunset colors streaked the forest.

By the time they returned to camp one type of hunger competed with the other. Poppy started the fire while Branch went to the river for a thorough scrub. Trekking through the wilderness and the… extra activity… had gotten him all sweaty.

Once washed he traded places to tend the fire and start dinner. Poppy collected her bathing supplies before disappearing into the evening woods. Shortly the musical sound of her voice kicked up a tune.

Branch rinsed and sliced mushroom steaks. He placed them over the campfire grill. The sizzle of thick cut juice mixed with catches of Poppy's song. Delicious spiced aroma wafted from the cooking steaks. Ugh, he was starving. As the main course roasted he prepped a salad.

Daydreams floated through his mind. He'd thought about bathing together with Poppy but the notion of being fully exposed with nowhere to hide still perked shyness, despite all they'd done so far. Once he wore nothing there was no turning back. She'd either like how he was or not.

It worried him she might be disappointed with what she saw.

He didn't let the insecurity dim the vacation. Poppy loved him. He just desperately wanted to be a good partner _and_ a good lover.

"Sunshine, dinner's ready!" he called so she'd make it back before the food cooled. Branch plated their meal, laying the dishes on a flat stone that acted as a picnic table. When the sun set campfire light glowed along the edges of the stone. Bioluminescent plants began to wake. Deep in the forest Branch saw the faint essence of the lantern Poppy carried with her.

He was used to being able to make out bright pink even in low light. Tonight she surprised him. As he finished setting the table he heard footsteps sooner than expected. Her colors had been hidden by the outfit.

She emerged out of the dark like a forest goddess, complete with a smile meant to tempt mere mortals. Emerald jungle leaves fashioned the garment he remembered so well. It cloaked her body, hiding a peek of shirt and shorts beneath. Woven twigs crowned her brow. The cute ponytail had been released into an untamed swoosh. Freed pink hair curled in ringlets framing her face.

Branch swallowed. There was something dangerously alluring about Poppy wearing a bit of the wild.

They matched. If she tackled him to the ground and covered him with her cloak nobody would know they were there. Each step revealed the soft petal lining inside. If her goal was to seduce him, well… she'd done that a long time ago.

Poppy sat at the picnic stone. "Uuunh, Branch, this smells so good. Thank you!"

His voice sounded like liquid honey. "You're welcome."

After the day's adventure, a refreshing bath, wilderness setting, and the best company in the whole world, the food couldn't have tasted any better. Branch cut a square from his steak and let the succulent flavors flow into his mouth. A contented sigh accompanied the wave of relaxation. Through each delicious bite he got to watch his sunshine enjoy what he'd made.

Poppy chuckled at the fact his eyes stayed trained on her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm happy."

Her deeply warm smile quickened his pulse. Now that they'd eaten he was starting to desire something else...

She brightened. "I brought marshmallows for roasting. We can do that and enjoy the fire."

They cleaned everything up, hunted down two roasting sticks, and went to sit by the flames. Branch settled on the log opposite Poppy's. They listened to crackling embers while chatting and toasting marshmallows, nomming on the treats.

"I didn't know you kept that outfit," he said.

"I thought you might like it."

Like it? He'd fantasized about it. He'd pictured being lavished by Poppy's flirty side while she wore (or didn't wear) certain clothes. Not that he would admit this aloud.

Poppy watched him for a while, maybe trying to guess what he'd left unsaid. Since he couldn't stop looking at her it had to be obvious he was smitten.

Crackling campfire light flushed her sparkled face and brought memories of delightful kisses. Hot kisses. A reality where they'd finished the event back there in the woods, tumbling to a bed of pine needles and giving in to unbridled pleasure.

Aaaand, great. He was turned on. Did she want him right now? She was tempting him. Could he tempt back? Branch subtly moistened his lips and wondered how to proceed.

"Maybe," Poppy said in reference to her outfit, "you'd like it more this way."

He watched her undo most of the cloak's clasps. Leaves draped behind her, exposing campfire bathed pink skin and comfy clothes. She toyed with the last button holding the cape in place, inviting him to imagine she'd keep going. Undress piece by piece from the other side of the fire.

He couldn't bear to be apart any longer.

Branch stood up. Feet smoothed over packed dirt. He collected marshmallows from the container. Then he sat beside Poppy. Quietly he speared two marshmallows on his stick and offered the others to his beloved. She took them with a heart-melting smile.

Poppy added white puffs to her stick and extended it over glowing charcoals near the fire's edge. Branch tried to focus on his own marshmallows, slowly turning them beside hers. Her stick drifted a bit closer. Soft, warm fuzz pressed to his. Poppy cuddled up next to him.

This was perfect.

Marshmallows roasted over the fire but he hardly noticed. The tip of his ear tickled through her bangs. That tiny bit of contact was electrifying. Eartips gently grazed each other. He couldn't stop obsessing over the sensation. He needed more.

Branch tilted his head so the shell of his ear slipped over hers. Poppy giggled, her marshmallows bobbing in tune with the sound. That only encouraged him to lean further. Alluring tingles shivered as he snuggled his cheek to her shoulder. He rested his head there.

Usually this would've been cute and comfortable but the craving for more Poppy just wouldn't go away. Acute awareness at how close her face was, how close her lips were, the little motion it would take to pull back and feel her against him: those ideas dominated.

Golden brown marshmallows turned alongside each other. Branch barely realized he'd scorched one side of his. Crisped bubbles puckered the puffed surface.

"You burned yours," she said.

"Only a little."

Poppy titled her stick up and waited for it to cool. Her shoulder rolled into his cheek as she worked off the gooey treats. Reluctantly Branch sat upright to deal with his. The flaked black part peeled off easy enough, but the marshmallow taffy stuck to his fingers.

"It's sorrft," Poppy muffled through a mouthful.

Branch sucked at the stuff stuck on his fingers. He really didn't want sticky hands right now. Marshmallow was the worst. Poppy chuckled. She hopped up and brought back a damp cloth, handing it over with a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks."

She sat beside him and snuggled closer than ever. He rubbed the last of the tacky residue off his hand. Then he had an idea.

Branch held out a pinkie finger and pretended to scrutinize it. "Huh. Think I missed some."

"Really? Let me see."

He moved his hand a little closer.

"I can't see it from there." She could. That wasn't the point.

Branch floated his hand near her mouth.

"Oh, what do you know, there's a tiny bit right there…" Like a cute tease Poppy's tongue flicked over his finger. Branch tensed. His breath stalled in his throat hoping this might go somewhere.

Warm air puffed over his skin. He held his hand still. There was no reason to be doing this, no marshmallow fluff to clean.

The pink slip of her tongue passed over his pinkie again, slower, deliberate. Warm slick movement aroused. Implied she'd taste him in a totally different way. His heart pounded at the strong signal. His brain went south at the same time as her silky mouth closed entirely over his finger.

"Hhhh," Branch breathed out. Impure ideas smothered his mind.

"Do you not like that?"

He took his finger back. "I like it too much. It's, um. I want… can we kiss now?"

Poppy grinned like she was winning some sort of contest. "Sure."

She tasted like sugared vanilla. Branch chuckled into the kiss. He hadn't expected the flavor to be so strong.

"Tastes like marshmallows," Poppy mused. She pressed her lips to his again.

"Mmhm," he hummed in the next break. The pause didn't last long. It felt too good to be touching each other, so that's what they did, one kiss after the next.

Soon the little smooches weren't enough. Poppy's hand caressed his cheek and held him still. Deep, passionate feelings lingered in her kiss. Desire flooded him as they remained connected. Neither of them felt the need to talk any more.

Strands of azure hair were catching and tangling in Poppy's twig crown. Without thinking Branch's hands went to the prickly object and lifted it off. It plopped to the grass. Nothing in the way of their faces now, nothing to stop his hair from slowly curling around hers.

They were alone. Nobody was going to bother them. Poppy's hand came to rest in a tempting spot on his thigh.

He kissed her. The hand on his leg tightened, rousing a tingle that made him hungry for more. Lips touched, long and slow and seductive. She felt amazing. He loved her so much.

The light sound of their lips parting made that love surge. In the background fire crackled.

Branch took the moment to admire the starlit eyes so close to his. Orange firelight flickered over shadowed pink skin. He couldn't _not_ kiss her again. And again. Arms of desire wrapped him up. A hand brushed through the back of his hair, sprouting heat below. Poppy lightly sucked his lower lip. Branch couldn't mute his appreciation. "Mmmhhn." He returned the gesture and the same sound echoed from her. They didn't speak, guiding each other with touches and musical breaths.

Poppy unhooked the last clasp on her leaf cloak. Branch moved his touch to her bare shoulders, slipping under the cloak, loosening it further. Kisses turned hot. Leaves ruffled down before falling off the log.

Knowledge of where this would lead tonight frightened and excited him. He wanted to be as close as possible. Poppy's embrace felt like a safe place.

Wood rubbed his skin as he shifted a leg over the log, his mouth busy with hers the entire time. She was already straddling the timber. A shameless image of her doing the same to him fired through his brain. Poppy massaged fingers into his back and nibbled his shoulder while the log rubbed pleasantly between his legs. Yes, ohh, yes.

Hands explored under his vest. Tiny leaves brushed as the vest skewed, falling off his shoulders. Without stopping his impassioned kisses, Branch struggled out of the vest. Anything that wasn't Poppy he didn't want. She wrapped around his bared body, hooking her legs around his waist. Through the fabric of his shorts he could feel her moving against him.

It wasn't enough. Holly and sprinkles, it was the best thing he'd ever felt and it wasn't enough. An absolute need for her strained his senses.

Poppy pulled back and they looked at each other, panting, resisting the urge to dive back in. A sultry smile rocked his love's expression. She wanted to keep going. They'd made a comfortable place to do this.

"Should we go inside?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

Water hushed campfire embers. They didn't make it into the tent without more kisses plus clumsy maneuvering and giggles to get past the tent flaps. Poppy set a lantern in the corner, casting light and shadow over the small space.

Inside it was more difficult to move around. Branch stuck his feet outdoors and brushed them clean before kneeling in front of the sleeping pallet. He put his vest away and debated on the shorts. He was hot, constricted, and it'd be tough to remove them lying down. And… he was hoping for something new tonight.

Off they went. Silky smooth charcoal boxers gave relief to the hard heat. Much better.

Branch prowled onto the mattress and flipped over, excited to find out how much he'd get to see of the troll he was dying to be with. From the front of the tent Poppy surveyed him out of the corner of her eye, a flirtatious grin on her face, while she pulled her shirt over her head. The garment dropped into a pile.

Lantern light outlined exposed pink flocking. The slight feminine curve of her chest made his breath catch. Did she have to look so enticing? Would she be happy with his body?

She didn't give him much of a chance to appreciate. Quickly she turned to get out of her hiking shorts. They slid down. White panties with a laced elastic band hugged her hips.

He hoped she crawled in beside him soon. He wanted to touch every inch.

In the amber lighting freckles glittered like the stars on blushed cheeks. She was nervous. Frosting, he was nervous too, but the emotion wasn't strong enough to make either of them stop. They were going to push past it tonight.

The cot shifted while Poppy padded over to him. Her shy but excited smile told him everything he needed to know. His fuzz prickled, whether from anticipation or chill air wafting through the tent's unzipped vents he didn't know.

"It's kinda cold," she said. "Will you be too hot under the blankets?"

"I don't think so." He lifted the top quilt and got under, handing Poppy the edge so she could do the same. The blanket settled over them like a hug. They lay facing each other.

A glance was all it took for kisses to start again. Hands wandered. Limbs tangled. Excitement pooled in Branch's stomach, giddy and swirly as he felt her fingertips rove over naked skin. Heat kindled inside the confines of the blanket.

Poppy sighed in delight feeling Branch explore her body while they kissed. Honestly he could've touched anywhere and it would've felt good. Under the quilt his large palm slid along her shoulder, feeling out the curve in her side and over her hip where it came to rest. Fingers teased the lace band on her panties. Her heartbeat thrummed, a little scared, wondering if he'd be so bold. Would he like what he found down there? It was wet and private and honestly a little embarrassing.

But he went no further, and she got used to the weight resting on her hip and distracted by wandering kisses.

She could endlessly explore his fuzzy turquoise body and listen to him hum with happiness. She massaged the back of his neck at the same time as her pink hair merged with his. The sensation of slipping inside him rippled down her spine. He felt it too. Branch groaned, his breath heating the wet spot on her neck he'd been sucking. The muffled throaty sound so close to her ear sparked a twinge of pleasure.

Cupcakes, she wanted him. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him in her hands and bring him to the peak of ecstasy. Poppy's fingers trailed lower on his stomach, brushing the rim of his boxers. The satiny fabric excited her. A little further and she'd hold the source of all the heat.

Branch grew very still while she swirled her fingers dangerously close to the breaking point. Maybe it was too much for him. She rested her touch on his waistband and kissed him tenderly, willing him to know she wouldn't do anything he didn't want. If he repositioned her exploration to a safer spot she'd play there instead.

She wasn't giving up, though. Her hand dallied below his belly while she liplocked him and curled glowing cerulean hair with her own. Soft feelings flurried from pushing each individual strand into his until they were fully connected, one of Branch's favorite things. His mouth melted into hers with a muffled moan. Her fingers slid lower and lower.

Branch gently grasped her hand.

Silk slipped under her palm as he guided her down, across the fabric, coming to rest over a solid shape. Thrill overtook her senses. His grip on her hand released, leaving her to do as she wished.

It was so incredibly satisfying to feel the firmness of his arousal. Every piece of advice blipped out of existence while she made simple motions and enjoyed the wonderful feel of him through the smooth fabric.

Branch's breathing morphed into shallow panting. She chanced a look at his face. Eyes closed as if in concentration, mouth slightly open. Poppy's heart fit to burst seeing the effect of her attentions.

Hazed crystal irises drifted open to meet hers. It was surprisingly difficult to maintain eye contact—to see into his soul—while she stroked.

"Poppy," he whispered. The sound of her name made her shiver. "I think… maybe… like this…" Boxers started to slide down. He was taking them off.

"Okay," she said, sitting up to help. The air in the tent wasn't so cold anymore, but the difference in temperature still snuck into the quilt opening.

Branch arched his back to get his boxers past his butt. He curled in on himself trying to get them off his legs.

"Sounded easier in the books," he grumbled.

Poppy chuckled, gripping the boxers, trying to tug them down. The quilt got in the way, the underwear got stuck between Branch and the mattress, and he was heavy so she couldn't exactly pull them out. He laughed. After a minute of wiggling the boxers came free. She tossed them to the front of the tent.

With a burst of courage Poppy pinned his legs and straddled his knees. She draped the blanket over her shoulders like a shroud to keep the warmth in.

Royal blue glow coming off his body made him visible even in the lantern light. She got to see it all. He was beautiful, from the tip of his hair to the toes flexing nervously behind her.

"You're perfect," she said, trailing fingers up his calves. Perfect. Irresistible.

"I don't know about perffff—"

Poppy didn't wait to wrap a hand around and pick up exactly where she left off. Branch's voice hitched, abandoning his self-shaming sarcastic remark. She'd compliment him a thousand times if that's what it took to make him realize how handsome he was. Not to mention the incredible texture of his naked skin. She dipped her touch lower and marveled at the liquid soft lower bits. Whatever she was expecting them to feel like wasn't this. He pooled like silk into her palm.

Her eartips burned from what she was doing, and it didn't help that Branch had his head tilted up on the pillow, watching her handiwork with great interest. His relaxed ears hung lower than usual and his face was so flushed that hidden glitter sparkles flickered on his cheeks. Fuzzy teal fingers absentmindedly rubbed her knees. He was totally absorbed in watching, half-lidded gaze glazed.

"Does this feel like anything, or do you want me to go back up?" she asked, still cupping and gently playing.

"It's relaxing, like a massage. I might fall asleep though."

That surprised her. "Really?"

A silly little smile perked Branch's face. "I, uh, think I'm too turned on right now. In case you couldn't tell."

Oh, she could tell. Poppy sucked her bottom lip while she slid her hand up. With a firm yet gentle grip she began. A calm rhythm settled into her pumps. Branch made a desperate, pleased sound she'd never heard before. Ignoring her own heat she scooched closer, because it would be nice if she could… lean over…

Her free arm braced against the bedding. Slowly she sank down without cutting the action, the shrinking gap between their chests making it tighter, hotter, more difficult to move her hand. But she didn't stop. Her lips brushed his. Then she kissed him. Again, and again. The wet sounds turned slick and heavy. Victory swelled in her chest at the way he puffed and panted under her, the way he heatedly murmured "Poppy…", the fragments of feel-good descriptions that made it past his lips.

Her body screamed for equal attention but she was too caught in the moment to care. All of her focus honed on the troll that meant the world to her. She maintained the steady, even pace, arched over him. Lips parted from hers and his breaths came in erratic huffs. He pushed his head into the pillow. Teal fingers on her waist tensed. Close. Very close. It was happening.

Branch stiffened in her hand, pulsing. He swore and a moan poured from his throat.

The experience was so sexy her insides clenched. Proof of their intimacy dribbled down her fist while he continued to twitch in her grip.

In awe of his body's reaction and the impossible mini orgasm she could've sworn she just had, Poppy became uncomfortably aware of how aroused she was. She'd have to do something about it or lay awake all night.

Star-filled blue eyes opened to meet hers. Branch swallowed, panting. A wave of exhaustion softened his expression.

She released her hold and realized she hadn't planned for the mess. "Uh…"

"Washcloth. On top of my shorts."

She used her hair to retrieve the linen square. Once her hand was dry she held the quilt up so Branch could matter-of-factly swab off. It was kinda funny to think he had to deal with this all the time. How like him to have a routine for it.

Poppy dropped the washcloth with the dirty clothes and stretched out beside Branch, ready to cuddle him to sleep so she could deal with her problem.

"Oh, we're not done," he rumbled playfully. Branch ignored his fatigue and flipped on his side to face her. He pulled her close with a tender kiss. Then he reminded her what it meant to be loved equally in return.

Caring hands fondled the curve in her chest, slid over her side, teased through her hair. Hot, passionate kisses tugged at her lips. Oh, ffffrosting, she was already worked up, and now this. Needed—she needed him.

He moved just enough to slip his arm between their bodies. Face aflame she nudged into the touch, urging him to continue. So he did.

Now she knew why he'd been so keen to take his underwear off.

It only took a few strokes before she yanked the last scrap of clothing down. Wherever the panties ended up she didn't know.

Branch rolled her onto her back. Before either of them could think he slid to the bottom of the bed, the quilt bunching behind him. Bent pink knees framed his face. The visual was so emotionally overwhelming she rolled her view up to the tent peak.

Lamplight cast a shadow of dark brushy hair over canvas. The shadow dipped.

Branch's tongue touched down and Poppy gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. The distinct lack of air between their parts magnified the heat and every one of his wet movements. Overpowering sensations she'd never known rampaged. Her legs trembled against the face buried between them. An electric firebolt made her twitch.

I–it was too much! Branch was down there _licking her_. It was so intense, good feelings battled with self-consciousness, she couldn't really think, or enjoy it. It must taste or smell weird. How could he like doing that? H-huhhh. Poppy squirmed. As usual Branch noticed the signal. He stopped, and she peered down only to catch his raging blush coupled with a proud grin while he discreetly wiped his mouth.

She jostled her legs to maneuver him back up before he got any new ideas. Branch crawled over top of her. The solid heat of his body urged her to act. Desperation for release hijacked her mind. It didn't matter if Branch was right there watching. It didn't matter if he was hovering above her. Her hand raced downward to do exactly what she wanted in exactly the way she liked.

His disappointed whimper didn't escape her notice, but he'd roused her to the point she couldn't wait. She knew he wished to be a part of this. He still could. "Kiss me," she whispered. "You feel really good on top of me."

He enjoyed hearing so. "Mmm."

Branch nuzzled his lips to hers. He lowered himself down, allowing some of his weight to rest against her. It was amazing. Oh, he felt so good. An appreciative moan fell from her mouth. She hardly noticed her arm trapped between their bodies because it didn't stop her fingers at all. Flourishing feelings spread all the way to her eartips.

He opened his mouth slightly and she recognized the invitation. The light, brief touch of his tongue set off ecstatic fireworks. This wasn't a fantasy. She wasn't imagining him like so many times before. No, he was kissing her, twining her free hand with his, settling his weight into her. Multiple stimulations surged though her entire being. Lips, fingertips, masculine chest brushing hers. Her mind fuzzed. Heat rushed her cheeks. Branch pushed down further. Hot. Tight. Branch. Imagining him inside. She couldn't—shecouldn't—shecould—

Shuddering orgasm took over. Her hips tried to buck off the bed only to grind into the body already there. She shook, lightning peak rising wave after wave. Cries of ecstacy mingled with Branch's low purr. His lips pressed to her cheek because her mouth was busy gushing swears, his name, anything. Her fingers kept delivering.

Finally it was enough. She pooled in semi-lucid disbelief under her lover while her thighs twitched a few more times. Amazing. That was amazing. Branch hummed proudly and gave her room to breathe.

Teal fuzz sticky with sweat peeled away. Chill air cooled her damp skin. The clamminess and lack of Branch were unwelcome. More than anything she wanted to lay there and bask, but she had to clean up… had to clean…

With an unbecoming grunt Poppy sat up. Frazzled pink hair stuck every which way. Branch smiled, stealing the opportunity to enjoy the view. If she'd been nervous about showing herself before she clearly didn't care now. His lovely lady drowsily ruffled through her travel case and then escaped the tent without bothering to dress.

He could touch her forever. He hoped he got the chance. Next time, he thought. Next time he'd be the one to tease the climax out of her. Please let there be a next time. A second time. A thousand times. As many or few as she wanted.

Heavy sleepiness he'd been holding back rested his thoughts. He swiped off sweat with a towel. Clean heart print boxers went on before he collapsed into bed. He missed his cuddle buddy. Where was she?

It didn't take long to plunge into unconsciousness.

Minutes later he flicked awake when the tent rustled with a refreshed Poppy. She tiredly crawled in beside him. For some reason that simple action made his heart swell. He gathered her to his body, needing to be close. The happy squeaky noise she made was irresistible. He gave a gentle squeeze. As long as she wanted him he'd never let go. "I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too." The smile sparkled in her voice. She snuggled up to him.

Cricket lullabye filtered into the now quiet tent. Too spent to get comfortable any other way, Poppy and Branch fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a whole story arc worth of scenes that come after this but the motivation to write them out kind of disappeared. If it ever comes back I’ll write more. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
